


Kultalintu

by Inkku



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkku/pseuds/Inkku
Relationships: Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish
Kudos: 7





	Kultalintu

Aloy pysähtyi äkisti kuullessaan etäämmältä raskaita askelia, jotka saivat maan hänen jalkojensa alla värähtelemään hiljaa. Hän kyyristyi suuren saniaispensaan juureen, kiristi otettaan metsästysjousessaan ja jäi katselemaan ympärilleen. Vieno hymy kohosi naisen sateen kastelemien hiusten kehystämille pisamaisille kasvoille.

Rost oli usein kertonut Aloylle tarinoita lännen suurista metsistä, mutta vasta nyt nuori nora ymmärsi, miksi viidakko oli saanut nimensä jalokivien mukaan.

Sateen jäljiltä smaragdinvihreille puiden ja pensaiden lehville jääneet pisarat kimalsivat kirkkaina täysikuun hopeaisessa kajossa, jossa koko aarniometsä kylpi. Hiljaiset tuulenhenkäykset kuljettivat vesipisaroita kuin kevyitä lasihelmiä pitkin lehtien juovia saaden ne lopulta tipahtamaan kosteana hohkavaan maahan. Pisaroita karkasi myös Aloyn punaisten hiussuortuvien latvoista ja ne jäivät vaeltamaan hänen paljaiden solisluidensa kaarille.

”Aloy!” kuiskasi noran takana olevan puunrungon varjoon kätkeytynyt Talanah. Aloy käännähti katsomaan olkansa yli naista, jonka silmät tuikkivat hämärän keskellä.

”En tiedä, onko tämä kovin hyvä idea…” Talanah jatkoi aavistuksen huolestuneeseen sävyyn ja katsahti suuntaan, josta raskaiden askelten ääni kantautui. Aloyn katse seurasi naisen katsetta puiden lomaan, jossa liikkui verkkaisesti tummanpuhuva varjo, joka piti matalaa, kirskuvaa ääntä. Sitten smaragdinvihreän ja hopeaisen metsän harmoniaa rikkoi kirkkaan oranssi valojuova, joka tähyili valppaana ympäristöä.

Hengitystään pidättäen Aloy kumartui takaisin pensaan varjoon ja aktivoi fokuksensa.

Heitä vastassa oleva kone ei ollut tavallinen; se oli jäänyt lukuisten metsästäjien viimeiseksi kohteeksi, mistä kielivät sen selästä esiin pistävät nuolet ja naarmuuntunut haarniska, joka oli osittain sotkeutunut kuivuneeseen vereen. Koneen metallinen kirskunta kuulosti uhkaavalta ja se karmi Aloyn selkäpiitä, vaikkei kone ollut vielä paikantanut sen reviirille tunkeutuneita metsästäjiä.

Aloy sammutti fokuksensa ja nuolaisi suolaisen hikipisaran amorinkaareltaan. Sitten hän käännähti Talanahin puoleen ja viittoi naista tulemaan luokseen.

”Emme voi palata loosiin tyhjin käsin”, nora kuiskasi ja katsoi päättäväisenä Talanahia silmiin. ”Olen varma, että selviämme tästä. Yhdessä.”

Orastava epävarmuus söi Talanahia sisältä. Aloy ei ollut vielä kertaakaan pettänyt hänen luottamustaan, eikä hän tiennyt, mistä tunne kumpusi. Hänen katseensa upposi ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi naisen kirkkaanvihreisiin silmiin. Kenties hän oli huomaamattaan jo niin vahvasti ehtinyt tottua Aloyn läsnäoloon, ettei hän ollut valmis menettämään tuota. Talanah tiesi, ettei Aloy jäisi. Nuori nora vastaisi erämaan kutsuun ja jättäisi Meridianin taakseen jahka he palaisivat kaupunkiin onnistuneen metsästysretken päätteeksi. Metsästysretken, joka sitoisi Talanahin juuristaan kaupunkiin kuolemaansa asti.

Talanah tarttui joustaan valmistelevaa Aloyta käsivarresta saaden naisen kohottamaan kysyvän katseensa itseensä.

”Lähdetään. Ei minun tarvitse ryhtyä Aurinkohaukaksi, en… En tahdo menettää sinua – meitä.”

Aloy pudisti hiljaa päätään ja laski jousen käsistään, jotka hän kohotti Talanahin sateen kastelemiin hiuksiin. Hän veti carjan kasvot liki omiaan ja painoi otsansa vasten naisen otsaa.

”Olet taitavin metsästäjä, jonka olen koskaan tavannut, Talanah”, hän kuiskasi, ”ja perintösi tulee elämään vielä lukuisissa tulevissa Haukkojen sukupolvissa meidän aikamme jälkeen. En anna sinun heittää sitä kaikkea hukkaan.”

Sitten hän suuteli Talanahin viileän kosteita huulia niin vaativasti, kuin hiljaisuuden keskellä uskalsi.

”Tähtää nuolesi sen sääriin, jotta saamme lyötyä sen maahan”, nainen kuiski kiihkeästi hengittäen suudelman lomassa ja vetäytyi lopulta taemmas. ”Yritän itse vahingoittaa sen selkää ja kasvoja, jottei se pysty ampumaan meitä kohti.”

Aloy odotti, että Talanah nyökkäsi lyhyesti, ja tarttui sitten jouseensa.

”Käyn virittämässä ansan sen tielle – odota tässä.”

Kuun kajon luomien varjojen turvin Aloy lähestyi vihollistaan ääneti. Punakita käyskenteli puiden takana olevalla pienellä metsäaukiolla. Kone ruopi maata ja sen rakenteet narskuivat jokaisella askelella rikkoen viidakon muuten autuasta hiljaisuutta. Aloy odotti sydän rinnassa takoen, ja kun kone viimein käänsi suuren päänsä muualle, kiirehti hän ääneti aukion reunalle koneen kulkureitin varrelle ja asetti nurmikon sekaan räjähdeansan. Sitten hän perääntyi takaisin ja piiloutui korkeiden heinien lomaan metsästysjousta tiukasti kädessään puristaen.

Hieman etäämmällä väijyvää Talanahia vilkaistuaan Aloy vihelsi. Korkea vihellys sai läheisen pensaan varjossa kyyhöttäneen ketunpojan juoksemaan tiehensä ja jättiläismäisen koneen kiinnittämään huomionsa Aloyn suuntaan. Kone tömisteli kohti heinikkoa, jonka suojiin nuori nora oli kätkeytynyt.

Uinuvan viidakon tyyni hiljaisuus rikkoutui, kun koneen askelen alle jäänyt ansa räjähti saaden suuren paineaallon purkautumaan ympäristöön. Aloy väisti paineaallon ilmaan paiskaamia kivenmurikoita ja kierähti lähemmäs eläimellisesti kirkuvaa konetta, jonka oranssina hohtavat silmät olivat fiksoituneet nora-metsästäjään. Nainen jännitti jousensa, tähtäsi ja ampui nuolen koneen massiiviseen selkään. Metallisia osia irtosi koneen rungosta, mikä ei kuitenkaan saanut sitä lamaantumaan paikoilleen.

Kone hyökkäsi kohti Aloyta, joka väisti täpärästi metallisen häntäosan iskun. Nainen veti kaksi uutta nuolta viinestään, asetti ne jänteelle, kiristi, tähtäsi ja ampui. Sitten hän käännähti raskaasti hengittäen vilkaisemaan Talanahia ja nyökkäsi. Carja-metsästäjä vastasi naisen katseeseen, suoristautui piilostaan ja lähti sitten hitaasti lähestymään uhkaavasti kirkuvaa konetta, joka piti katseensa Aloyssa ja valmistautui uuteen hyökkäykseen.

Tavallista suurikokoisemmaksi koneeksi Punakita liikkui yllättävän ketterästi, ja Aloy joutui tekemään kaikkensa onnistuakseen pysymään poissa koneen aggressiivisten hyökkäysten tieltä. Muutaman kerran kone onnistui saamaan puolittaisen iskun perille, minkä seurauksena ruhjeita osakseen saanut Aloy kierähti läheisen kiven taakse piiloon. Hän pyyhkäisi vertavuotavaa suupieltään hihaansa ja tasasi kiihtynyttä hengitystään odottaen, että aukiolla yhä raivokkaasti kirkuva kone rauhoittuisi hetkeksi aloilleen.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Aloy kuuli Talanahin huutavan etäämmältä. Hän käänsi katseensa carja-metsästäjään ja nyökkäsi.

”Tee mitä osaat parhaiten, Talanah”, nainen huudahti vastaukseksi ja kehoaan kivistävästä kivusta huolimatta valmistautui jälleen jännittämään jousensa.

Talanahin ampuma nuoli osui Punakidan sääreen saaden koneen menettämään tasapainonsa, minkä seurauksena se kaatui mylvinnän siivittämänä maahan. Aloy veti syvään henkeä, astui esiin kiven takaa ja ampui nuolensa kohti maassa kirskuvaa konetta ja sen sydäntä. Koneen suuri metallinen kilpi särkyi ja sen osat irtosivat kevyesti räjähtäen. Aloy veti esiin pitkän keihäänsä jäämättä aikailemaan – naisen huulilta karkasi karjahdus, kun hän ampaisi juoksuun kohti maassa sätkivää konetta ja hyppäsi sen sateen liukastaman rungon päälle. Hän iski keihään kärjen koneen kipinöivään sydämeen, minkä seurauksena kone kirkaisi vielä vaisusti.

Sen jälkeen se ei enää liikkunut.

Aloy puristi keihästä kädessään ja nojasi siihen raskaasti hengittäen. Vasta kuullessaan Talanahin lähestyvät askelet hän kohotti katseensa koneen sirpaleisesta sydämestä ja suuntasi sen naiseen, joka oli pysähtynyt elottoman metallirungon varjoon.

Talanah ojensi kättään kohti Aloyta, eikä Aloy epäröinyt tarttua siihen. Hän riuhtaisi keihään irti ja antoi sitten Talanahin vetää itsensä alas maankamaralle. Naisen jalat ehtivät vain juuri ja juuri koskettaa kosteaa nurmea, kun Talanah oli jo painanut huulensa vasten hänen vertavuotavaa suupieltään.

”Olit uskomaton”, Talanah kuiskasi kiihkeästi ja vei kätensä puristamaan Aloyn tulenpunaisia hiussuortuvia, joita aamun ensimmäiset auringonsäteet kultasivat. Aloy ynähti hiljaa, ja hänen huulensa kaartuivat puolittaiseen hymyyn suudelman lomassa.

”En olisi selvinnyt ilman sinua”, hän tokaisi hiljaa ja ujutti kätensä Talanahin raskaan rintasuojuksen alle. Naisen sydän hakkasi yhtä lujaa kuin Aloyn sydän, eikä Aloy ei kiirehtinyt siirtämään kättään pois toisen pehmeältä rinnalta – hän nautti tuntiessaan lämpimän, lihasta ja verta olevan sydämen sykkeen. Nuoren noran kädet olivat koventuneet erämaiden armoilla ja lukuisilla metsästysretkillä, mutta Talanahin iholle tiensä löytäessään ne tuntuivat aina pehmenevän.

”Ota minut, Aloy”, Talanah kuiskasi käheästi, ”tässä - nyt.”

Aloy ei malttanut jättää naisen huulia rauhaan, kun hän puristi tuon vartalon kaaria aavistuksen tiukemmin, käänsi vaivattomasti ympäri ja painoi vasten elottoman koneen kylmää runkoa.


End file.
